


Make Her Blush

by DoomKitteh



Series: Natsuki and the Fujino Family [1]
Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomKitteh/pseuds/DoomKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that Midori has set up a little game that anyone who can make Shizuru blush get's to date her for two weeks. Natsuki isn't all too happy with that idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Her Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Yes well, there's this lol Hope you enjoy. (This is rather old, I'm just re-uploading here, it has been on ff.net for some time now)

****  
  


Natsuki pushed her way through the onslaught of people. She'd normally avoid any kind of activity that involved a giant crowd such as this, unless of course Midori forced her hand. _Stupid baking contest._  But she couldn't ignore it, because this time it involved Shizuru.

The only way she had known of course was the familiarity of some of the faces within the large group. That of which she could have sworn grew bigger in the span of one day. As she was forcing herself through the rabid fangirls, and some fanboys-  _There weren't this many boys following her around yesterday…_  Natsuki grabbed a familiar face, dragging the poor girl along with her, as she made her way to the front. "Aoi, what the hell is going on?"

"Well it seems that Suzushiro-san tried to one up Kaichou-sama."

"By doing what exactly?"

"Well…" Aoi looked around at the group, most too hesitant to actually go up on the stage that their perfect Kaichou-sama was sitting atop of. "I haven't been able to find Chie yet to ask for all the details, but it seems that Suzushiro-san has made a rather odd bet."

"Spit it out already!" Natsuki spat out, annoyed that the plain girl had not given her an answer yet. It didn't help that some of the fans that she had been pushing away had noticed who she was and a few had tried to stop her. One glare from Natsuki, though, and they backed away, but some still tried to slow her down.

"Apparently whoever can make Kaichou-sama blush gets to go out with her for two weeks."

"WHAT!?"

"Whoev-"

"I heard you! But why would that loud mouth make something like that up! And why did Shizuru agree to it!? None of these crazed idiots deserve to go out with her!" Saying this as loud as she did caused the group of people she was around to go silent. And then the whole place was filled with whispers of what 'Shizuru's Wolf-puppy' had said. Her face flushed when there were sudden shrieks of "Kyaaah! That's so cute!" and "So it IS true!" of course there were some that were rather degrading towards her as well, but she chose to ignore them. Shizuru had specifically told her one day that she was not allowed to touch any of her (crazy, annoying, idiotic) fans.

Once she hit the bottom stair leading up to the stage, she stopped a moment to look at her surroundings. Natsuki scoffed at the lengthy line.  _You can't make her blush; she'll just make YOU blush instead. Idiots..._  Natsuki continued to glare at every person in line; some of them even scared enough to leave said line.

Aoi, still in the clutches of Natsuki, closed her phone. "Kuga-san, according to Chie, it seems that Sugiura-sensei told Suzushiro-san to do it."

"That drunken fool? And Haruka listened? They're both idiots!" She muttered. It was then she noticed something else. "Ah, Aoi, is there more to this bet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, half the time someone goes up there, they don't even say anything, blush like crazy and then walk away."

"Oh, if Kaichou-sama makes you blush first, you lose."

 _She'll never lose..._  "So do they actually expect anyone to win then?"

Aoi was on her phone once more, talking to Chie it seemed, after a few moments she moved the phone from her mouth and spoke to Natsuki. "Well there are a few rules."

"Which are...?" Natsuki was starting to get very impatient with the girl who seemed to be happily gossiping on her phone than answering any of Natsuki's questions.

"No inappropriate touching, no tongue, and nothing too lewd."

"No tongue? What do they mean by that exactly?"

"Uh well some have tried kissing her."

"And she lets them!?" Natsuki yelled, slightly shocked, but that the same time she didn't doubt it.

Aoi just nodded, used to Natsuki's outlandish reactions.

'Shizuru's Wolf-puppy' stood fuming to the side, not letting anyone else up on the stage, watching the line get smaller and smaller. Aoi stood by and gleefully watched as Kuga chased away most of Shizuru's possible dates with just an icy cold glare, every so often even a growl. What hyped up Aoi even more was the fact that the schools second 'coolest' guy had attempted to persuade Natsuki to let him through, and in turn Natsuki glared, growled and snorted her displeasure before stalking towards him. Of course faced with this type of situation, a beautiful girl who was not swayed by his actions, the boy took off running, swearing to himself that he'd get her to crack one day.

There was one other thing that surprised Aoi as well, one that caused her to pick up her phone and tell Chie all in one breath.

It had seemed that Kanzaki Reito had wanted a shot at the Kaichou-sama, and as he and Kuga stared at each other, Aoi was sure that they were statues. Instead of saying anything, or glaring, Natsuki nodded and stepped aside letting the Vice-president walk up the steps. Forcing herself to breathe, Aoi stared at Natsuki in disbelief.

"You let him, of all people, go up there?"

"Nothing will happen. They'll probably have a little laugh together or something stupid, like drink tea." Natsuki muttered.

Before Aoi could ask anything more, Natsuki snatched the phone out of the brunette's hand.

"Hey!"

"Chie- , no I do not have Aoi host- shut up! Listen, get your running mouth over here and don't let anyone up on this stage. I'll tell you when you get here!"

Aoi quickly grabbed her phone back, curious at the one sided-conversation.

Within minutes the grey-haired girl showed up, her glasses hanging on the end of her nose, and a giant smirk across her face. "So, Kuga, care to tell me the payment now?"

"I have pictures of Shizuru?" She asked more than stated.

"Ah but I can get those anywhere."

Growling a bit, Natsuki looked away and folded her arms.

"Your loss I suppose." Chie grinned and grabbed Aoi's arm, "Come on Aoi lets get in front of the stage so we can hear what's going on."

"Wait." Natsuki grunted out before the two could leave.

"Yeeeess." Chie drawled out.

"I have...I have-" throwing her hands in the air and looking at Aoi, Natsuki moved forward and whispered into Chie's ear.

Aoi watched, slightly fuming, as Chie's face turned from shocked to evil grin in seconds.

"Deal. Tomorrow flower garden then?"

"Yes, fine whatever, just don't let anyone up here!" With that Natsuki stomped up the stairs, ignoring the gasps and stares she was receiving.

"What did she offer you?"

"Oh you'll see, you'll see. I'd tell you but the reward will be that much sweeter when you see it first. But I can tell you that we will have so much profit off of this we could stop all together." Aoi's eyes just widened and she could barely hold in her multitude of questions.

* * *

 

Natsuki could barely contain her own blush as she walked onto the stage. What annoyed her to no end was the welcome she received.

She had stalked up to the table Yukino was sitting at. The girl apparently was taking names and what it was they were going to try and do to make Shizuru blush. Haruka stood by her side, as she was the one who decided what was appropriate or not. And the damn drunken teacher was randomly dancing around the stage as she announced who was next and then teased them endlessly once they failed. Of course Haruka's executive security team stood close by just in case anyone had the idea that they would do something different than what they had told the mousy girl with glasses.

Yukino stared at her shocked at first before asking her what it was she wanted to do. But before she could answer Haruka's annoyingly loud voice rang out across the crowd, drawing in everyone who hadn't seen the blue haired girl stalk onto the stage.

"Kuga Natsuki!? What are you doing up here delinquent?" She paused before saying, "Wait! You want to try and date that bubuzuke woman? Ha! This is frantic!"

"Fantastic, Haruka-chan."

"That's what I said! You won't even get to her before failing; you can't keep a straight face around that tea drinking fool!"

Clenching her fists, Natsuki tried her best to ignore the obnoxious blonde and leaned down and whispered a few choice words into Yukino's ear. Her face set in her determination.

"Kuga-san, are you sure? Many people have tried that already..."

Natsuki nodded before thinking of something else, "Wait, if I want to tell her something as well, do I have to let you know what it is?" Natsuki couldn't help the flush that produced on her face.

"You can't even think about it without blushing! How would you even be able to say it to her, fool!" Haruka burst out laughing once more.

Glancing at Haruka, Yukino sighed in relief that her best friend wasn't paying attention to them. She looked at Natuski before shaking her head no but said "Yes, if you could just write it down, I'll take a look at it."

Natsuki let a small smile slip out at the brunette who waited a few moments before saying, "It's fine, go ahead and wait in the line."

Giving a nod to Yukino and a death glare to Haruka, who gladly returned it, Natsuki went to stand behind Reito.

"Natsuki-san, did you come up here to blush some more than you do everyday?" Reito teased.

"Shut up! No, I don't need any of these idiots to hang out with Shizuru for two weeks." She stopped herself from saying 'That's my job!' "Why are you trying? You know how impossible it is."

"Ah, well you see, I really needed to speak with Shizuru about a family matter, as well as a school one, but since this is going on, I could not get in touch with her, so I figured this was the best way."

"Figures." Natsuki grumbled out.

"I don't think it's as impossible as Natsuki-san says it is." Reito grinned knowingly. "For I'm sure you are probably the only one that could accomplish it."

Blushing herself, not quite knowing the reason why, Natsuki only glared until the boy turned around.

* * *

 

Shizuru had kept her lazy smile plastered on her face the entire time, only able to with the help of Mai Tokiha who had given her a small snack and multiple cups of tea throughout the, so far, three hour event. She nearly sighed in relief when she noticed the line didn't wrap around the crowd anymore.

Her eyebrows raised in amusement when she noticed Reito standing next in line. She gave another sigh also noticing that he seemed to be the last one in the precious, never-ending catastrophe.

She could only giggle when Midori wrapped an arm around her shoulder and spoke into the microphone.

"Well what do we have here, fellow Fujino-worshipers? It seems that your very own, second most popular student in Fuuka, is trying to win over your beloved Kaichou! Does this mean the rumors are true, Fujino-sama?" Midori then held the mic to Shizuru.

"Ara? Which rumor?" She nearly giggled at the shocked faces and the 'ohmigods' that squealed out of the crowd.  _I almost feel bad, but this is so much fun._

Reito chuckled as he walked up, Midori's cheery 'Seventeen year-old' voice rang over his words, which was fine because Shizuru really was the only one that needed to hear them.

"Good day to you, Kaichou-san."

"And to you, Vice-Kaichou-kun. What brings you up here? Surely you do not wish to be with me even more?" She teased.

"No no, I know where your interests lie." He grinned. "Actually I wished to inform you that your father called the office. Apparently your mother is coming down here after school." He looked around. "Though I'm sure she's probably stuck in this crowd somewhere." He looked around.

"It would seem the most likely of choices. Anything else, Kanzaki-san?"

"No, no a school matter, but I'm sure Suzushiro-san can handle it, after all there is one more contestant." He grinned and moved to stand in front of her. He had been blocking her view of the line the entire time he was talking to her.

"It seems that your, how did they put it, ah yes, your 'Wolf-puppy' has come to try her hand at this. Have fun." Reito smiled and then walked off stage.

"Well that was boring!" Midori nearly yelled into the microphone. "No school conferences during our game!" Midori once again wrapped an arm around Shizuru's shoulders. "Ah it seems our contest is coming to an end! We have one last Shizuru lover!"

The blush on Natsuki's face was instant and she tried to sputter out her denial but Midori kept on talking.

"It seems that the infamous Ice-queen, Lone-Wolf," Midori glanced at the card Yukino had given her, even though she didn't really need it, but the last name on the card had her choking back laughter. "Shizuru's Wolf-puppy, Kuga Natsuki!"

Natsuki's plan was to just march over there and do her thing, but the thunderous applause and whistles along with the obnoxious sayings from the crowd, stopped her movement. Instead she turned and glared at them all, making some of the girls swoon, but generally shutting everyone up. Grinning in satisfactory, Natsuki strode up to her friend who was staring at her curiously.

"What'd you do to Haruka this time?"

"Ara, Natsuki's just up here for casual conversation? I'm so disappointed." Shizuru pouted.

"Idiot." Natsuki said lightly, it took all her resolve to not blush at Shizuru's teasing statement.

There hadn't been any noise since the two started talking, everyone wanting to see what the incredibly sexy biker girl was going to say to make the Kaichou-sama blush.

The moment Natsuki leaned forward, a collective intake of breath could be heard from nearly everyone, but it was let out in a disappointed sigh when Natsuki began to whisper something into her friend's ear.

But that was when the gasps started and the whispering that broke through the silence.

Throughout the event the only expressions Shizuru had shown to anyone was one of pure amusement, every now and then an 'Are you kidding?' type look, or just her normal smile. But this time, whatever it was Natsuki was saying had caused Shizuru's eyes to widen ever so slightly in shock and her mouth part just a bit. Her face was flushed far beyond anything anyone could imagine.

The older girl turned to look at her friend, the shock slowly disappearing. And that was when Natsuki made her move. She hadn't cared if multiple people had done it, they weren't her and she knew she'd get a different reaction.

Natsuki moved, almost hesitantly before placing a brief kiss on the brunette's cheek. "Don't make me wait too long, Shizuru." Was the only thing she said before walking off the stage and soon disappearing into the crowd. Natsuki smiled triumphantly when Midori's annoyingly cheerful voice rang over the girlish squeals and manly hurrahs. "Not only is Fujino-san blushing but she's speechless as well! Way to go Natsuki-chaaan!" Natsuki blushed as she rushed to get away from the rambunctious crowd.

* * *

 

Natsuki was just two feet from her get away point, two feet from getting out of this nasty crowd, but someone took a hold of her arm and wasn't letting go.

She whirled around in anger, but it dropped quickly and fear took its place. "Ah, ano, uuuh, Fu-Fujino-san?" There was no doubt in Natsuki's mind that this was Shizuru's mother. The only difference appeared to be their age, and a small weight and height difference. If it was anyone else's mother she may have laughed at the fact that Shizuru's mother was incredibly short.

"Ah, Kuga-san. I must commend you on a job well done. I was almost afraid that I would have to be the one to make my daughter blush, she wears her mask well." Fujino-san smiled in approval. "Though I do wish to know what it is you said." The woman grinned as if she was planning something.

Natsuki, out of respect (which had actually surprised not only Shizuru, but herself as well) for the older woman was going to tell her, but when she looked out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the surrounding annoyances had stopped and quieted, wanting to know as well.

Catching this, Fujino-san smiled, "Another time maybe. You must come over for dinner one day." Natsuki started to shake her head, but the woman gripped her arm just a little tighter before saying, "I am not asking Kuga-san, I am telling you that you are coming over for dinner. I cannot have my daughter going out with someone for two weeks without getting to know them over a nice family dinner now can I?"

"No, ma'am." Natsuki grumbled out before Fujino-san let go of her arm. Before Natsuki sprinted to her motorcycle she bowed politely and gave a curt goodbye. Leaving a rather smug and chuckling Fujino behind.

* * *

 

Chie sat rather smugly on one of the benches underneath the small gazebo placed in the center of the flower garden. Aoi was prancing around asking all sorts of questions about what it was that Natsuki had offered, but Chie skillfully ignored her good friend. The only worry she had really was that Aoi would pull the 'girlfriend' card and force her to tell the lovely brunette of Natsuki's decision. She nearly yelled out 'I'm saved!' when she heard the roar of Natsuki's bike come to a stop.

When Natsuki walked up to the two girls she growled, "What is she doing here?" Indicating Aoi.

"I would have become a very lonely girl had I not brought her along." Chie said, somewhat mysteriously, at least to Natsuki anyway. "Besides you did say alone and yet…" The girl looked towards Natsuki's bike in time to see Shizuru somehow manage to make looking at someone get off a motorcycle the most elegant thing in the world.

Hearing a small click Natsuki took her eyes away from the distracting sight and glared at Chie, "What did you just take a picture of?"

Immune to such death glares, Chie placed her phone in her pocket and got straight to business. "Well? Do you have what your payment?"

Clenching her empty hand, Natsuki looked away before shoving a manilla envelope in Chie's face. She was about to stalk away when Chie grabbed the payment, but the smooth woman stopped her.

"Nuh, uh, Kuga. I have to make sure it's what I asked for." Chie pulled out a rather thick packet, and her eyes gleamed at what she saw. Satisfied Chie put the documents away before Aoi could get her greedy hands on it. "It was nice doing business with you Natsuki-san, we should do this again sometime."

"Yeah right." Natsuki snorted, and walked away.

Chie waited .001 seconds after she heard the sexual roar of the Duccatti take off to open the envelope once again to take out the pictures.

Aoi nearly tackled her girlfriend while trying to get a look at what Natsuki had given her. She gasped in wonderment and a slight flush appeared on her face.

"Aoooiii you aren't a part of Natsuki's fan club too are you?" Chie pouted, "I'm jealous."

Aoi just lightly smacked Chie on the head before saying, "I wasn't before but wow…" Her voice trailed off as Chie shuffled through the many pictures of what appeared to be Natsuki in a multitude of lingerie. "I didn't know she owned any of this."

Smirking Chie replied, "Ah yes, it seems our Ice Queen has a rather fond liking to collecting items such as the-" Her mouth dropped open at the picture that had dropped out from the pile onto her lap.

She held it up, the two girls sat in awed silence as they stared at it. After a good five minutes of staring and slight mouth watering from the both of them, Chie flipped the picture over, not all that surprised that it held Shizuru's nearly flawless scrawl.

_I do hope you enjoy this little surprise, but I do wish for you not to let it get around. Let's just say this is a gift for all your hard work._

And written further below was another message.

_Ara, I do hope you understand the consequences you will face if you do let it get around._

A small smiley face was drawn at the end of the statement.

Both girls laughed nervously before Chie placed the picture on the top of the pile. "Well, first things first, we definitely need to frame this. And then…" Chie grinned evily.

"Time to start the bidding wars on Lingerie Natsuki!"

Aoi cheered, and secretly stole the picture to stare at it again, and she couldn't help the blush that crossed her face. She was looking at what was possibly the sexiest thing she had ever seen, besides Chie of course…

Neither girl seemed to know their picture was being taken, and if they did she knew that it never would have turned out so well done.

Shizuru was sitting on Natsuki's bike; her back to the handle bars in her Fuuka attire and a barely noticeable red hue dashed her cheeks. Natsuki in her incredibly form fitting leathers sat near the back of the bike, facing Shizuru. One hand was settled casually on Shizuru's thigh, teasing the ends of the skirt, the other was wrapped around the brunette's waist. What made Aoi flush even more was that it seemed that Natsuki's front zipper was pulled down to just below her breasts, Shizuru's hand rested atop it, while her other seemed to be lost in the beautiful midnight tresses.

Aoi tried to swallow, tried to get some type of moisture in her mouth, the look on their faces was nearly as sensual and sexual as the pose itself. After nearly tripping over Chie from not paying attention she asked, "How do you think she got this picture?"

"Fujino Shizuru has her ways, better than mine even." Chie said, not in the least jealous of her lovers infatuation, it was incredibly hard to not be absorbed by the exotic picture.

After a few minutes something occurred to Aoi, "Ano, Chie? What did Kuga-san say to Kaichou-sama anyway?"

Chie barely held back her laughter, "Well before telling her to meet her after school, apparently Natsuki mentioned something about Negi."

* * *

End. There is a second part, posted seperately~


End file.
